Past's Seduction
by Dessani
Summary: Starts with young Harry and goes through life on the streets, to life at Hogwarts and maybe a visit to the past...if I ever get that far.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Past's Seduction
    
    AUTHOR: Dessani
    
    PAIRING: HPDM (maybe)
    
    RATING: R
    
    WARNINGS: May contain foul language, scenes of abuse and sexuality.
    
                    I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS,
    
                    UNLESS YOU DON'T RECOGNISE THEM AS PART OF THE HP WORLD
    
                    THEN THET'RE MINE.
    
    SUMMARY: Young Harry (age 7 when the story starts) mostly grew up on
    
            the streets of London, occasionally staying with friends of
    
            questionable occupation. As he grows up he occasionally works
    
            with them during the summer while he attends Hogwarts during
    
            the rest of the year. This is set just after 5th year.

       Chapter 1

Two emerald green eyes peered around the corner in the alley and watched the busboy throwing the garbage bags into the dumpster as the rain poured heavily down. The sandy haired teen closed the lid before walking back into the warmth of the near by kitchen. The black haired youth stole quietly from his hiding place and lifted the lid of the dumpster to begin sorting through the remains of the delicious food inside, delicious meaning fresher than food from any other trashcan.

This young boy was Harry Potter, an orphan at a young age and recently a runaway from his horrible relatives. Ever since Harry could remember he had been different from the other kids at school, his relatives had forced him to wear his cousin's old hand-me-downs, which considering the size of Dudley was rather cruel. His cousin had always made sure that he had no friends by threatening to beat the other kids up and even the fact that Dudley was always picking on Harry was enough to keep others away from him. Then there was Harry's 'freakishness', as his Aunt called it. Whenever Harry was extremely scared or angry, things just seemed to happen to and around him. Like the time he had appeared on the roof of the school when Dudley and his gang had been chasing him, just after their 2nd grade classes had let out.

"Hey, kid! Get away from there!" yelled the busboy as he dropped the two other garbage bags he held in his hands.

'Oh shit!' 

The lid of the dumpster slammed shut as Harry shoved his findings into his pocket and ran for the sanctuary of the complex maze of alley ways behind the buildings of the street as the busboy ran after him. Harry, being younger and having better knowledge of the back alleys quickly began to lose his pursuer. Once he was sure that he had lost the busboy, Harry found one of his hiding places and sat down to enjoy his meal.

It wasn't much but it was better than he had been eating for the past couple of weeks. He had run away from his relatives at the first chance he had, only a month ago. And at the young age of seven, he was in way over his head. He had already been suffering from the cruel hands of his Aunt and especially his Uncle, and already had a grasp of the brutality of humanity but was unprepared for the magnitude of suffering that the streets gave off, almost like a aura of blackness overhanging everything.

Harry was a smart kid though and stayed away from the other homeless, he found a few places irregularly visited by anyone, like the shed behind the old church a few blocks up, it was great, a lock on the door to make sure nobody else got in during the night and even a tap a bit closer to the church, then there was the empty building close to the river, and a few prime choice dumpsters to scrounge for food in when pockets were scarce.

Harry finished his meal quickly and grabbed his small back pack, the only thing ha had taken with him, that held his blanket, treasures from his wanderings on the street, and his few meager belongings, including two books and an old flashlight that used to belong to Dudley and no-longer worked, and a change of clothes and a sweater for when the London weather got inevitably colder. He quietly made his way to the church a few blocks away, the sun would be setting in a couple of hours and Harry knew he didn't want to be caught out in the streets after dark.

Soon reaching the shed he pressed his finger to the lock on the door and concentrated with all his might to will the door to open, after a few moments a loud clicking sound was heard and the door swung open on its hinges. Not long before his escape Harry had found himself able to do things when he concentrated hard enough, he figured that was why he had been found on the school roof only a few months earlier while escaping his cousin. It sometimes took a lot out of him, but it was easier to do little stuff like open doors, make stuff float, or create a small fire. Harry entered the room and locked the door behind him before settling down in a corner. He opened his bag and began to sort through the spoils of the day, two wallets.

"Let's see… twenty, twenty-five, thirty-two… thirty-three pounds and twelve pence." (AN: Sorry, I'm Canadian and have no knowledge of British money, whatsoever.) " That'll be enough for some food for quite a few days!" said Harry, feeling very pleased with himself if not just a little guilty.

The next morning Harry made his way towards the local corner store. He always tried to clean up a little when going into public areas, the last thing he needed was someone calling the cops and getting himself sent back to the Dursley's. He paid for a small loaf of bread and a bottle of orange juice before heading into one of the nearby parks to eat some of his small feast. After this he was going to have to start looking for a place to go during the winter, summer was going to end sometime and it would be best if he knew where to go when it got too cold for his usual places. He looked down at the newspaper on the bench he was sitting on and noted it was July 31.

'Oh!' he thought with a start. ' It's my birthday. Happy 8th birthday Harry.'


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be rich.

Chapter 2

Light from the lamps overhead flashed by as Harry ran down the streets as fast as he could. Two shadowed forms harshly called out to the young boy as they pursued him.

"Hey kid, get back here!"

But Harry didn't slow, he knew the two cops wouldn't hurt him or anything but he still couldn't risk getting caught. That would mean orphanage or worse, the Dursley's. Harry ducked through another alley and made his way towards the park, a good place to lose someone and with plenty of place to hide.

It had been stupid really, but he had never been allowed to see a movie before and with a few extra pounds burning a hole in his pocket he thought it wouldn't hurt. He couldn't even remember the name of it now, but it had been an action movie with Samurai and evil warlords. (AN: I couldn't think of anything to put in here that would be appropriate for someone Harry's age.) But when he had come out of the movie it was past sunset and definitely not a good time to be out if he didn't want to get caught.

Harry looked behind him. 'Damn, they're still there. Okay, so the park, not such a good idea. Where to go? Where to go? I know I bet they don't know the slum street alley well enough to keep track of me! Just through these gates and a couple of blocks down and I'll of lost 'em.'

A few quick maneuvers and they were still on his tail.

"Damn," Harry cursed. 'By now they probably think I did something.'

"Ufff!"

"Ow!" said the something Harry had run into.

'Now I'm gonna get caught.' thought Harry.

"Hey, where are you going in such a hurry?" said the man Harry had knocked down.

"I'm late getting' home, sorry sir," reservations about lying pushed aside by the urgency to get away made it easy for the falsehood to pop into Harry's brain.

"S'alright kid," the man said as he helped Harry to his feet.

"HEY! Hey you, stop that kid!" yelled cop #1.

'Uh-oh. Now I'm definitely caught.'

"You in trouble, kid?" asked the man, still not letting go of Harry's arm.

"I didn't do nothing, lemme go!"

"Hey, it's alright kid, I believe you. C'mon in here. Don't worry, I won't hurt you kid."

The man led Harry into an older building and shut the heavy door behind them.

'Great, now I might be in worse trouble.' thought Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own HP

(AN: sorry it's so short, I'll try and get ch.4 up soon and hopefully it'll be longer.)

Chapter 3

"Well, it looks like they passed us by," said the man as he closed the blinds on the window of the door.

"Look Mister, I'm really grateful for what you did and all but I really think I should be going on my way now, 'kay?" said Harry as he looked around for another way out.

"Why don't you tell me why those policemen were chasing you, and I'll think about it," came his reply.

"Yeah? Well, I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"Smart boy. I'm Jason, and you are?"

"…Harry."

"Now we're not strangers."

They stood there for a moment in silence. Then the man, Jason motioned for Harry to move further inside the large apartment building that they'd entered. They walked into an empty waiting room of sorts, just off the main hall.

"Alright, spill it kid." (AN: rather straight to the point, isn't he?)

"Ain't nothing to say, I was just out a little later than I should be and they wanted to talk while I didn't." (AN: a lot of attitude for a kid, don't ya think?)

"And why's that?"

Something made Harry tell him, he told him everything. About the Dursley's abuse, running away and living on the streets. Everything except his strange powers. (AN: They'll come into play later.)

This button is to review.

/

/

/

/


End file.
